marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man 3/Credits
Full Credits for Iron Man 3. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/Iron Patriot *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian *Rebecca Hall as Maya Hansen *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Ben Kingsley as Mandarin/Trevor Slattery *James Badge Dale as Eric Savin *Stephanie Szostak as Ellen Brandt *Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. (voice) *William Sadler as President Matthew Ellis *Dale Dickey as Mrs. Davis *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener *Miguel Ferrer as Vice President Rodriguez *Wang Xueqi as Dr. Wu *Shaun Toub as Ho Yinsen *Matthew Sterling Nye as Annoying Conference Guy *Pat Kiernan as Himself *Josh Elliott as Himself *Megan Henderson as Herself *Thomas Roberts as Himself *Bill Maher as Himself *Joan Rivers as Herself *George Kotsiopoulos as Himself *Bronte D'Esposito as Erin *Noah Visconti as Neptune's Net Boy *Ashley Hamilton as Jack Taggart *Brooke Jaye Taylor as Happy's Nurse *Kim Dean as Hospital News Reporter *Glenn Foster as Pushy Tabloid Reporter *Anthony Reynolds as Helicopter Pilot #1 *Kendrick Cross as Helicopter Pilot #2 *Tom Clark as Reporter at House Wreckage *Brian Schaeffer as Mandarin Studio Technician *John Eddins as Mandarin Look-Out *Spencer Garrett as Rose Hill Sheriff *Rockey Dickey Jr. as Rose Hill Deputy *Drew Michael Hershner as Rose Hill Christmas Tree Shopper *Sarah Burkhardt as Junior Technician *Jan Broberg as Senior Technician *Andy Lauer as Satellite Technician *Nate Bynum as Technical Director *Andrew Lander as Vice President's Analyst *Tom Virtue as Thomas Richards *Roy McCrerey as President's Aide *Serdar Kalsin as Scared Insurgent *Demetrios Hodges as Laughing Insurgent *Bobby Tisdale as David the Pageant Emcee *Yvonne Zima as Miss Elk Ridge *Stan Lee as Pageant Judge *Adam Pally as Gary the Cameraman *James Rackley as Chad Davis *Cullen Moss as Extremis Candidate *Jacob Dewitt as Room Service Waiter *Rebecca Mader as Sweat Shop Agent *Kevin Arnold as Mandarin Guard *Juan Bofill as Mandarin Guard *David Anthony Buglione as Mandarin Guard *Adam Lytle as Mandarin Guard *Paul O'Connor as Mandarin Guard *Phil Ortiz as Mandarin Guard *Gwendalyn Barker as Sleepy Mandarin Girl *Steve Wilder as Annoyed Mandarin Guard *Luciana Faulhaber as Mandarin Party Girl #1 *Karina Florez as Mandarin Party Girl #2 *Mike Massa as Tony's Guard *Mark Kubr as Ponytail Express *Si-Fu Eric Oram as Reluctant AIM Guard *Naomi Parshin as AIM Ping Pong Girl *Aurelia Rose as AIM Ping Pong Girl *Johanna Yunda as AIM Ping Pong Girl *Wesley Thompson as Secret Service Agent *Jenna Ortega as Vice President's Daughter *TC Anyachonkeya as Iron Patriot Fan #1 *Chad Kurtz as Iron Patriot Fan #2 *Cal Johnson as Air Force One Officer *Corey Hawkins as Navy Op *Linden Ashby as Commander *Sarah Farooqui as Heather *Sala Baker as Extremis Soldier *Kial Butler as Extremis Soldier *Nick Brandon as Extremis Soldier *Dan Brown as Extremis Soldier *Funan Chien as Extremis Soldier *Ilram Choi as Extremis Soldier *Brycen Counts as Extremis Soldier *Kiante Elam as Extremis Soldier *Dane Farwell as Extremis Soldier *Mark Fichera as Extremis Soldier *Colin Follenweider as Extremis Soldier *Aja Frary as Extremis Soldier *Mark Ginther as Extremis Soldier *Adrian Gonzales as Extremis Soldier *Dennis Keiffer as Extremis Soldier *Sammy Le as Extremis Soldier *Tara Macken as Extremis Soldier *Billy Morts as Extremis Soldier *Jade Quon as Extremis Soldier *J.C. Robaina as Extremis Soldier *Markos Rounthwaite as Extremis Soldier *Philip J. Silvera as Extremis Soldier *Brian Simpson as Extremis Soldier *Mark Wagner as Extremis Soldier *Fan Bingbing as Wu Jiaqi (Chinese version) *Si Yu Li as Chinese News Reporter (Chinese version) *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner (uncredited) *Bridger Zadina as E.J. (uncredited) *Susie Pratt as Bambi Arbogast (voice, uncredited) *Johann Carchidi Abreu as New Year's Convention Technician (uncredited) *Keion Adams as Secret Service Agent (uncredited) *Joseph Akharoh Jr. as NYE Party Guy (uncredited) *Patricia Ann Alexander as Beauty Contest Attendee (uncredited) *Aesop Aquarian as Village Elder (uncredited) *Meghan Aruffo as NYE Party Girl (uncredited) *Laura Avery as Saloon Girl (uncredited) *Laura Avnaim as Nurse (uncredited) *Ric Bagoly as Photographer (uncredited) *Genevieve Barker as News Reporter (uncredited) *Del Baron as Reporter (uncredited) *Kayla Bechor as Crying Girl (uncredited) *Elizabeth Becka as Air Force One Senior White House Staff (uncredited) *Logan Bennett as Onlooker (uncredited) *Olga Bespalenko as Stylist Girl (uncredited) *Yuki Bird as Party Guest (uncredited) *Sharika Blockett as Onlooker at Hospital (uncredited) *Rustam Branaman as Agent Danbury (uncredited) *Lorraine Caporaso as Aristocrat Hotel Guest (uncredited) *John Carter as White House Press Reporter (uncredited) *Vince Casademont as Drunk Conventioneer (uncredited) *Janee Cates as White House Press Corp Member (uncredited) *Waiyi Chan as Mandarin Servant (uncredited) *Christopher Clausi as Reporter (uncredited) *Chevy Lamont Cofield as News Reporter (uncredited) *Stephen L. Cohen as Mandarin Guard (uncredited) *Brian Cole as Motorcycle Cop (uncredited) *Raul Colon as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Andrea Conrad as Photographer (uncredited) *Darin Cooper as Techie (uncredited) *Candace Covington as Reporter (uncredited) *Christopher Cozort as Pageant Guest / Saloon Patron (uncredited) *Jeff Crofut as Man in Cowboy Hat (uncredited) *Patrice Cruz as Neptunes Patron / Biker (uncredited) *Kristen Cubbage as Stark Industries Employee (uncredited) *Frank Cyrill as Reporter (uncredited) *Angela M. Davis as News Reporter (uncredited) *Todd Davis as Townsman (uncredited) *Drew Day as Vice President's Young Son (uncredited) *Christopher De Stefano as Neptune's Net Bar Patron - Man in Hat (uncredited) *Christopher DelaRosa as Emergency Medical Technician (uncredited) *Mariam Devash as Bern Concierge (uncredited) *Gordon Dillard Jr. as Extremis Soldier (uncredited) *Eric Ditman as Bartender (uncredited) *Laura Dixon as Townsperson (uncredited) *Stephen Dixon as Marine (uncredited) *Brenden Donovan as Stark Security Guard (uncredited) *John Robert Dupree as Photographer (uncredited) *Steve Earnest as White House Photographer (uncredited) *Chol Eddy as Party Goer (uncredited) *Kerry Everett as White House Reporter (uncredited) *Kim Farris as Waitress (uncredited) *Kale Flowers as Mandarin Tech Guard (uncredited) *Carolyn Foland as Waitress (uncredited) *Don Folz as White House Reporter (uncredited) *Patrick Fox as New Years Eve Reveler (uncredited) *William Frasca as LA Local (uncredited) *Gregory French as Insurgent (uncredited) *Fred Galle as White House Press Reporter (uncredited) *Lana Gautier as Reporter #4 (uncredited) *Chris Gethard as Juan (uncredited) *David Goebel as AIM Doctor (uncredited) *Lino M. Gomes as Extremis Soldier (uncredited) *Jordan Googe as Mandarin's Videography Director (uncredited) *Amy Gorgen as Onlooker (uncredited) *Cindy Goudie as Waitress (uncredited) *Randy Grazio as Secret Service Agent (uncredited) *Albert Guzman as Pakistani (uncredited) *Mike Guzman as Neptune's Net Bar Patron (uncredited) *Walid N. Hakim as Insurgent (uncredited) *Trevor Hammonds as Hollywood Tourist (uncredited) *Bryan Hanna as Mandarin Militia (uncredited) *Patrick Hannah as Pageant Judge #2 (uncredited) *Joanne L. Harris as Conference Attendee (uncredited) *Joshua Harto as CAOC Analyst (uncredited) *Lemuel Heida as Pier Fisherman (uncredited) *J. Mardrice Henderson as Driver (uncredited) *Ethan Henry as Party Guest #2 (uncredited) *Jeffrey Hersh as Bellhop (uncredited) *Joseph Milton Hodges Sr. as Townsperson (uncredited) *Joseph Milton Hodges Jr. as Townsperson (uncredited) *Nancy Rouse Hodges as Christmas Tree Saleswoman (uncredited) *Kayla Horton as Kait (uncredited) *Jonathan Jackson as Hollywood Type (uncredited) *Anthony J. James as Extremis Soldier (uncredited) *Baron Jay as Military Advisor (uncredited) *Dave Jia as Party Guest (uncredited) *Wu Jing as Ten Rings terrorist (uncredited) *Cerina E. Johnson as Extremist (uncredited) *Dean Allen Jones as EMT (uncredited) *Caroline Kahn as Rose Hill Saloon Patron (uncredited) *Anthony King as Bartender (uncredited) *Justin Kucsulain as Guard (uncredited) *Tanner Lagasca as A.I.M. Employee (uncredited) *Lex Lang as Reporter / Voice Replace (voice) (uncredited) *David W. LeBlanc as Drunk Conventioneer (uncredited) *David Stewart Lee as Malibu Press / White House Aide (uncredited) *Noa Lindberg as Michele Cusick (uncredited) *Matt Lovell as Mandarin Guard (uncredited) *Michael Lovern as Executed Pakistani Villager (uncredited) *Cody Lowe as Onlooker (uncredited) *Daniel Loyola as Vice President's Older Son (uncredited) *Chiara Lucotti as Doctor (uncredited) *Oscar Magana Jr. as Vice President's Cousin (uncredited) *Keri Maletto as Convention Photographer (uncredited) *Kenneth Manos as FBI Agent (uncredited) *Pete Marcos as Junior Technician (uncredited) *Michael Mariano as Evan Russell (uncredited) *Baseer Maroof as Rebel Soldier (uncredited) *Peter Marzilli as Party Guy #4 (uncredited) *Andrew Masset as General Pritchet (uncredited) *Jamie Mattocks as Tiffany (uncredited) *Jen McPherson as East Coast Technical Director (uncredited) *Michael Melendez as Extremis Patient (uncredited) *Yang Mi as Dr. Wu's Assistant (uncredited) *Keith Middlebrook as Agent Adams (uncredited) *Chase Mikael as Arab Local (uncredited) *Jeffrey M. Miller as Videographer (uncredited) *Brian Mizula as Onlooker (uncredited) *Brian Patrick Moize as Rose Hill Saloon Patron (uncredited) *April Oates Monroe as Major Forbes (uncredited) *Jessica Montville as Neptune's Net Bar Patron (uncredited) *Lilian Moore as Scientist (uncredited) *Anna Nalepka as Beauty Pagent Guest (uncredited) *Marcus Natividad as Villain #2 / Biker (uncredited) *Daniella Newton as Hotel Guest (uncredited) *Crystal Nichol as AIM Tech (uncredited) *Chris Noel as Biker (uncredited) *Tommy O'Brien as Reporter (uncredited) *Sheila M. O'Rear as Press Core / Laboratory Asst. (uncredited) *Joseph Oliveira as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Carmelo Oquendo as FBI Agent (uncredited) *Johnny Otto as Military Advisor (uncredited) *Kimberly Parker as White House Press (uncredited) *Indra Patel as Jan Georgoh (uncredited) *Eric Perez as Neptune Net Bar Patron (uncredited) *Jess Perry as News Reporter (uncredited) *Andre Pith as Secret Service Agent (uncredited) *Shannon Plummer-White as Pagent Guest (uncredited) *Terrie West Poore as Shopper / Townsperson (uncredited) *Stacy Rabon as The Nanny (uncredited) *Keith Rafalko as Townsman (uncredited) *Vignesh Raguraman as Shopkeeper (uncredited) *Diezel Ramos as Secret Service Agent (uncredited) *Katja Rauhe as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Sharif Razzaq as Running Civilian (uncredited) *Maiya Reaux as Jessica (uncredited) *Ray Remillard as VP Senior Staff (uncredited) *Jonathan G Rivera as Neptune Net Bar Patron (uncredited) *K. Lamar Robinson as Pier Spectator (uncredited) *Mindy Robinson as Bikini Girl (uncredited) *Rick L. Rochetti as Senior White House Staff (uncredited) *Christina Rodriguez as Techie (uncredited) *Jonathan Rodriguez as Military Driver #2 (uncredited) *Chris Rourke as Mandarin Videographer (uncredited) *Ari Rufino as Insurgent (uncredited) *Irene Santiago as Reporter (uncredited) *Joyanne Virginia Schmutz as Commuter / Scuba Boat Guest (uncredited) *Jon Schweitzer as Michael Dorner (uncredited) *Frank Scozzari as Security Council Advisor (uncredited) *Robert Seager as Rose Hill Saloon Patron (uncredited) *Jon Komp Shin as Extremis Soldier (uncredited) *Pete Simon as Junior Technician (uncredited) *Matthew Skomo as U.S. Marine P.O.W. (uncredited) *John L. Smith Jr. as Townsman (uncredited) *Lynne Smith as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Melcher Smith as Extremist (uncredited) *Heather N Smyla as Bar Patron / Townsperson (uncredited) *Ron Stafford as Pagent Guest (uncredited) *Jimmy Star as Photographer (uncredited) *Dianne Sullivan as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Jared Mithan Sullivan as Local Youth (uncredited) *Kyler Matthew Sullivan as Village Boy (uncredited) *TJ Swann as Construction Worker (uncredited) *Jason Talmadge as Extremis Soldier (uncredited) *Dzeni Teng as Hospital Visitor / White House Press (uncredited) *Mark Guy Thompson as White House Secret Service (uncredited) *Gina Travis as Judge 1 (uncredited) *Deena Trudy as Secret Service Agent (uncredited) *Kirk Urquhart as Party Guest (uncredited) *Esteban Vargas as Sound Operator (uncredited) *Denise Vasquez as Vice President Family Member (uncredited) *Joseph Velez as Villain / Biker (uncredited) *Raul Walder as Drunk Guy (uncredited) *Elijah Ceasar Walker as Extremis Soldier (uncredited) *Millie Wannamaker as Pagent Guest / Town Resident (uncredited) *Kenny Waymack Jr. as Party Guest (uncredited) *Memi West as Pageant (uncredited) *Justin Wheelon as Alex Matthews (uncredited) *Erin Whitaker as Kid 1 (uncredited) *Lawrence Whitener as Key West Codger (uncredited) *Michael Shamus Wiles as Bartender (uncredited) *Ebony Wilson as Stark Employee (uncredited) *Jerry Winsett as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Jessica Winther as Party Girl #1 (uncredited) *Mitchell Yee as Mandarin Soldier (uncredited) *Lauren York as Miss Johnson City (uncredited) *Marcus Alston as Extra (uncredited) *Frank Blake as Extra (uncredited) *Craig Chancellor as Extra (uncredited) *Spencer Fox as Extra (uncredited) *Holly Ann Harris as Extra (uncredited) *Wendy Li as Featured (uncredited) *Sigrid Lium as Featured (uncredited) *Kaci Machacyk as Extra (uncredited) *Chet Parker as Extra (uncredited) *Scott Parks as Supporting (uncredited) *Charles Poore as Extra (uncredited) *Zinnia Sayegh as Extra (uncredited) *Paul Shaplin as Actor (uncredited) *Timmy Sherrill as Supporting (uncredited) *Ryan Alexander Williams as Extra (uncredited) Crew Directed by :Shane Black Screenplay by :Drew Pearce :Shane Black Produced by :Kevin Feige Executive Producers :Jon Favreau :Louis D'Esposito :Charles Newirth :Victoria Alonso :Stephen Broussard :Alan Fine :Stan Lee :Dan Mintz :Bing Wu :Wen-ge Xiao China Unit Producer :Brad Winderbaum Associate Producers :Lars P. Winther :Mitch Bell Director of Photography :John Toll Production Design by :Bill Brzeski Film Editing by :Jeffrey Ford :Peter S. Elliot Costume Design by :Louise Frogley Visual Effects Supervisor :Christopher Townsend Visual Effects Producer :Mark Soper Music Supervisor :Dave Jordan Music by :Brian Tyler Casting by :Sarah Halley Finn Set Decoration :Danielle Berman Art Direction :Alan Hook :Desma Murphy :Jay Pelissier :Brian Stultz :John Eaves ADR :Danielle Hartnett :Jim Lau :Rodney Saulsberry Stand-Ins :Brian Schaeffer :Alexandra Amadio :Jenny Austin :G. Daniel Bailey :Bill Bennett :Eric Lee Davis :Illie Dawson :Kate Duncan :Aaron Goldenberg :Randy Grazio :Meredith Jackson :Nick Karner :Florence LeMerle :Tom Milana :Blake Smith :Shane Thompson :Philip Wrencher Stunts :Luke Aikins :Kevin Arnold :Sala Baker :Zoe Bell :Jake Brake :Nick Brandon :Christopher Brewster :Emily Brobst :Dan Brown :Kial Butler :Mark Chadwick :Funan Chien :Il Ram Choi :Miram Choi :Jim Churchman :Clint Clawson :Brycen Counts :Miles Daisher :Chris Daniels :Jon Devore :Tom Dewier :Jake Dewitt :Rockey Dickey Jr. :Arturo Joe Dickey :Shauna Duggins :Kiante Elam :Kofi Elam :Sarah Farooqui :Andy Farrington :Jessie Farrington :Dane Farwell :Mark Fichera :Travis Fienhage :Colin Follenweider :Glenn Foster :Aja Frary :Gary Fry :Monique Ganderton :Mark Ginther :Stan Gray :Taz Gray :Jeff Habberstad :Trevor Habberstad :Regis A. Harrington :Sally Hathaway :Lisa Hoyle :Kevin L. Jackson :Anthony Means Jefferson :Mike Justus :Dennis Keiffer :Keone Kim :Adam Kirley :Shoobi Knutson :Samuel Le :Jake Lombard :Jared Losano :Sean MacCormac :Tara Macken :Roberta Mancino :Mike Massa :Michael McGuire :Billy Morts :Anthony Nanakornpanom :Mickey Nuttall :Craig O'Brien :Chris O'Hara :Si-Fu Eric Oram :Jeffrey Provenzano :Jade Quon :J.C. Robaina :Joe Ross :Markos Rounthwaite :Todd Schneider :Philip J Silvera :Brian Simpson :Greg Smrz :Philip Somerville :Stephanie Soria :Alicia Vela-Bailey :John Tyler Vogt :Mark Wagner :Jim Wallace :Amanda Arentsen (uncredited) :Jennifer Badger (uncredited) :Donny Bailey (uncredited) :Kevin Ball (uncredited) :Mustafa Beyter (uncredited) :Juan Bofill (uncredited) :Freddy Bouciegues (uncredited) :Michael T. Brady (uncredited) :Brandon Cornell (uncredited) :Illie Dawson (uncredited) :Holland Diaz (uncredited) :Zack Duhame (uncredited) :Amanda Dyar (uncredited) :Eyad Elbitar (uncredited) :Cosme Espinoza III (uncredited) :West Gibson (uncredited) :John Gilbert (uncredited) :Adrian F. Gonzalez (uncredited) :Riley Harper (uncredited) :Randy Haynie (uncredited) :Alisa Hensley (uncredited) :Isaiah Hyman (uncredited) :Gary Hymes (uncredited) :Allen Jo (uncredited) :Cal Johnson (uncredited) :Amy Johnston (uncredited) :Kenny King (uncredited) :Mark Kubr (uncredited) :Shawn Patrick Lane (uncredited) :Don Lee (uncredited) :Sli Lewis (uncredited) :Mike Litz (uncredited) :Adam Lytle (uncredited) :Dave Macomber (uncredited) :Robert Madrid (uncredited) :Paul Andrew O'Connor (uncredited) :Shane Rangi (uncredited) :Justin Riemer (uncredited) :David Rowden (uncredited) :Ari Rufino (uncredited) :Myke Schwartz (uncredited) :Josh Seifert (uncredited) :Mark Semos (uncredited) :Philip J Silvera (uncredited) :Eli Walker (uncredited) :Webster P. Whinery Jr. (uncredited) :Jessica Winther (uncredited) :Jared Woods (uncredited) :Kyle Woods (uncredited) :John Zimmerman (uncredited) Category:Full Credits Category:Iron Man 3